Sometimes Silence is the Answer
by Mainstager
Summary: The crew of the USS Titan are stranded on an unknown planet inhabited by a blind enemy that rely on sound to find their pray. Counsellor Troi takes responsibility for two orphaned girls. a Two yearold and a young teen with the key to the crew's survival.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: All the recognized characters belong to paramount and I have no rights to them. The others however came from my messed up mind and may be used when ever and where ever for I do not own them either.  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
"Beam them up." A woman's voice echoed through the com-link in the transporter room.  
  
"Aye, Commander." The transporter chief ran his fingers over the computer console. The transporter hummed and two figures appeared. "Welcome to the USS Titan, Captain."  
  
William T. Riker smiled and stepped off the pad. His wife, Deanna Troi followed.  
  
"You're belongings have been transported into your quarters already."  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant." With that, the new Captain and Counselor left the room and headed for the holodeck where a small officer gathering was to be held in the minutes to come. 


	2. The Holodeck Party

DISCLAIMER: All the recognized characters belong to paramount and I have no rights to them. The others however came from my messed up mind and may be used when ever and where ever for I do not own them either.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Riker and Troi entered the holodeck and saw that it had already began to fill. All the senior officers were present, as well as many junior officers. Troi smiled with delight. Everyone seemed happy.  
  
A taller woman with sparkling blue eyes and wavy brown hair that hung a few inches below her shoulders approached them. She was very fit and very good looking.  
  
"Welcome Captain. Counselor." She gave a warm smile to both. "I am Commander Hilary Taylor."  
  
Riker raised his eyebrows and gave a warm smile back. Commander Taylor didn't look a day over 28. She must be a fine officer if Star Fleet had given her the position of 'first officer' at such a young age.  
  
Commander Taylor introduced the two to the other senior officers. It was a young crew. Each officer reminded Troi of someone from the Enterprise. She was anxious to get underway with their first mission.  
  
The party began to die down. There was about 20 people left in the holodeck. Riker, Troi, Taylor and the Chief Engineer, Lt. Carter were discussing the new alliance between the Federation and the Romulan Empire when a little voice called out from behind the four.  
  
Behind Commander Taylor stood a small girl. She was barely two years old. Taylor lifted the girl up and brought her into a small hug.  
  
"This is my daughter, Arriaty." Taylor introduced her. Arriaty looked over at Riker and smiled. She had curly brown hair that was put up into a high ponytail. She had her mothers blue eyes, as well as her beauty. "...Who should be in bed." This was directed to the small girl.  
  
"I say 'night mommy." Arriaty smiled as she spoke. She gave Commander Taylor a small kiss on the cheek and another hug before she squirmed down and ran towards the holodeck doors where another girl, about fifteen years old stood. She had the same curly hair as Arriety, although her hair was a darker shade of brown. Arriaty took the girl's hand and before they exited Arriaty waved to the officers. The teenager had no expression on her face. They turned and left.  
  
"Arry' is such a sweetheart." Chief Engineer Carter said watching the holodeck doors shut behind the two girls.  
  
"Yeah. Well, at least one of them turned out to be a dream child." Taylor said quietly watching the doors as well.  
  
It finally clicked in Riker's mind. The teen was hers as well. "Wait. She's got to be at least sixteen. You don't look old enough to be a mother to a teen.  
  
Commander Taylor's face began to drop with a sad expression. "I was only seventeen."  
  
Troi's heart sank. She could sense a lot of pain radiating through the Commander. She was about to change the subject before it got to painful for the Commander, but Taylor excused herself and left the holodeck leaving the three to chat longer.  
  
"That was Danielle." Lt. Carter told them.  
  
"She's a Betazoid." Troi realized. She could see from the other side of the room, the girl's dark eyes, and the way she carried herself.  
  
Carter nodded. "Well, half. Her father was from Beatzed." He continued. "He was young and didn't want to take any responsibility for his child. Left Hilary to the wolves." He shook his head in sympathy. "Danielle and Hilary have never had a good relationship."  
  
"Tell me about Arriaty's father." Troi motioned.  
  
"Jason was a good guy. He and Hilary were just engaged when they had Arry. He died in a shuttle craft explosion just months after she was born." Troi could tell that Lt. Carter cared for her, she didn't have to read his feelings to know that. 


	3. Security

DISCLAIMER: All the recognized characters belong to paramount and I have no rights to them. The others however came from my messed up mind and may be used when ever and where ever for I do not own them either.  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
The night soon ended and the next day came quick for Deanna Troi. This was going to be her first day as the Titan's counselor and already had her schedule almost completely full.  
  
She made it through her day nicely. Only one more appointment left before her shift ended.  
  
"Arriaty Taylor." She laughed as her door chimed. She went to it to greet her new patient. When the doors opened she saw not only Arriaty, but Danielle as well.  
  
"Hello." Arriaty took Danielle's hand and pushed her way into the office. "Can Dani stay too?"  
  
Troi smiled at the little girl. "Sure." She then looked up at Danielle who had the same blank expression as she did when she made her brief appearance that night. She was a very pretty girl, if only she would smiled...Troi smiled at her.  
  
Arriaty took a seat on one of the sofas and Troi took her seat in the big chair. Danielle pulled a padd out of her back pocket and sat on the floor against the far wall.  
  
"So, Arriaty." Troi began. "What would you like to talk about?"  
  
Arriaty's face dropped in confusion. Then she smiled again. "The udder counser used to gib me a topic to talk 'bout." Troi smiled at the young girl.  
  
"All right. Why don't you tell me about yourself? How old are you?"  
  
"I'm dis many." She held up two fingers. "And my fabrit colour is blue. What's yours?"  
  
Deanna had to laugh. This girl was such a doll. She looked over to where her sister was. Danielle hadn't looked up from the padd yet.  
  
"And, and I don't hab ANY bad habits!" Arriaty said excitedly. "But Dani does!" Troi looked over at Danielle again. She didn't seem to take any notice that her sister was talking about her. Arriaty then brought her voice down to a load whisper. "She still seeps wiff her baby blanket."  
  
"That is not a bad habit, Miss Arriety. It's a sense of security." This was the first thing Danielle had said in Troi's presence. Although she still didn't look up, and her voice was as dull as her expressions. Then Danielle's com-badge chimed. Troi raised her eyebrows in wonder. Usually children didn't have them.  
  
== "Hey! Where are you?" == A young male voice asked her.  
  
"I'm in the counselors office." She said dully.  
  
== "Has hell really frozen over? Well anyway, when you're done, meet me in the holodeck. Richardson out." ==  
  
Danielle went back to looking over the padd when Troi got up out of her chair and sat beside her.  
  
"Sense of security." She said to herself.  
  
Danielle looked up from her padd with the same blank look but with a bit more fury in her dark eyes.  
  
"Listen Counselor. This is the kid's session, not mine. At the moment I am a ghost in the corner."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Troi asked with curiosity.  
  
"To watch Arriety." She said with a little more force in a frustrated sort of way. "Since my mother is stuck on the bridge all day someone has to look after her. This is a big ship and anything can happen if someone's not careful or watching their back."  
  
Counselor Troi's eyes widen with curiosity. She wanted so badly to dig deep into this girls thoughts, but seeing is that the girl was a Betazoid she would notice a presence in her mind and might not like it.  
  
"You're right, this is a big ship. And we all work together to make it safe for everyone." Troi tried to reason with the girl, but her expression didn't change and she looked back down to her padd. Troi then heard the small voice behind her.  
  
"She seeps wiff her baby blanket." Arriety was now hanging upside-down in the chair.  
  
It then clicked in Counselor Troi's mind. Danielle must have an attachment problem... 


	4. Deanna's Concern

DISCLAIMER: All the recognized characters belong to paramount and I have no rights to them. The others however came from my messed up mind and may be used when ever and where ever for I do not own them either.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"...I believe that it's impossible for her to rely on others. She relies on herself and herself alone." She begun telling her husband.  
  
"Maybe something happened as a child...or maybe something's happening to her now. I don't know." She collapsed on the sofa and brought her hands to her head.  
  
"She's a teen on board a Star Ship. Her mother is a Commander. What to you expect?" Riker asked his wife sitting down next to her bringing her hands down onto her lap. "Wesley was the same way. Except he devoted all his time to studying and trying to impress people."  
  
"It's not the same Will!" She got back up and started to pace in front of the sofa. "She's a Betazoid! And most Betazoids are open with their feelings and rely on each other for everything!"  
  
"What exactly, Deanna, is your point?"  
  
"I tried many times to read her emotions." She stopped and looked at her husband directly in the eye. "SHE HAS NONE WILL!" She began to pace again. "And if she does its too dark for me to see!"  
  
"Maybe it just comes with the age..." He tried to push a reasonable explanation towards her but she wasn't biting.  
  
"No. That's not it. I've seen Vulcans happier than this child AND THAT SAYS SOMETHING!"  
  
"Impossible Deanna. Vulcans have no emotions. Maybe Danielle was just having a bad day."  
  
Deanna shook her head. "Didn't you see her last night in the holodeck?" Riker gave her a blank stare. Deanna calmed down a bit. She didn't want to argue over something this stupid with him. "I'm just worried. It's not natural for a Betazoid to act that way. And those who do, turn out to be killers, Will. Some of them even died. My mother suffered from a horrible experience and she almost died!"  
  
Riker got up and put her arms around her and held her for a good 30 seconds.  
  
"Alright." He said giving in. "Keep an eye on her, but don't try to force any counseling." He pulled away from her body so he could look at her directly in the face. "If she does have an attachment problem like you say, she won't want any help."  
  
"Its mandatory for each person on this ship to have a few counseling sessions." She tried to reason with him but she failed. He shook his head. "It's not good for a persons health."  
  
"Promise me you won't try and counsel her. Let her come to you. Talk with her all you want in a friendly way but-"  
  
She cut him off. "I promise." 


	5. Sudden Death

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters mentioned in this story.  
  
CHAPTER 5: THE SUDDEN DEATH  
  
The next four weeks had come easily for the crew of the USS Titan. They rendezvoused with the heavily damaged USS Excursion and beamed over a team for repairs.  
  
Over the last couple weeks, Deanna Troi made a constant habit of 'accidentally' bumping into Danielle Taylor. Her attempts of making friendly conversation failed. The only words that Deanna was able to draw from her were "Hi." and the occasional, "How's it going?" Danielle's expressions, however, remained the same. Dull and lifeless. Troi was almost going to break off her attempts to help this girl, but the events that were to come drastically changed her mind.   
  
"Beam the away team up now!" Shouted Riker, staring deeply into the veiwscreen at the small defiant class ship that sat motionless.  
  
Danielle was watching the Excursion out of her quarter's window. Arriaty was busy playing with her toys to notice the ship exploding into small chunks of metal. She did however notice her sister face as Danielle slowly picked her up. It was still dull but her dark eyes began to drop slightly as if she was about to cry. But she didn't. She stood motionless hugging the little girl. Arriaty could tell that something was wrong. Danielle had never in her life acted that way.  
  
"Do you have them Chief?" Riker asked over the communications system. The bridge waited in silence. Each holding their breath. I took only five seconds for the transporter chief responded, but for the bridge crew, it seemed like an eternity.  
  
=="I'm sorry sir. I couldn't get a lock on them quick enough." ==  
  
The response hit Riker hard. He had to choke out his next sentence. "Scan for any life signs." The result came out negative. The USS Titan had just lost two of its senior officers and four junior engineers. 


	6. Running Emotions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters mentioned in this story.  
  
CHAPTER 6: Running Emotions  
  
It didn't take long before the ship's Counselor and Captain entered the Taylor quarters.  
  
Danielle had sat Arriaty on the sofa and placed herself approximately 9 feet away from Troi and Riker.  
  
Danielle already knew.  
  
She knew her mother was on the Excursion. She watched it explode. Counselor Troi could sense this. She could also sense that under all of the strong emotional shields the girl had put up, there was hurt and anger.  
  
"Where's my mommy?" Arriaty asked curiously over from the sofa. She still had a grin on her face. Almost all the people that knew the small girl would say that the grin was permanently stuck there.  
  
Troi took her gaze off Arriaty and fixed it back on Danielle. "Do you want to tell her?" Danielle shook her head. She wouldn't know how to tell her.  
  
Troi walked over to where the little girl sat patiently. She then got down on her knees in front of Arriaty and took her small hands into her own. "Your mommy has had an accident." She said calmly and sympathetically. Arriaty's smile faded. She now had a confused look upon her.  
  
"Is she in sickbay?" She asked her.  
  
"No sweetie. She was killed." Arriaty stared at her blankly. She looked like a younger version of Danielle for a split second. Riker, Troi and Danielle waited for the girl's reaction.  
  
Arriaty looked over to her big sister for some sign that Counselor Troi was lying. When she found none, the tears began to form up in her eyes. They did not drop. "She went to see daddy?" The small girl asked trying to bottle up her emotion like her sister. Danielle nodded at her, tears filling her eyes up as well.  
  
"She understands the concept of life and death perfectly." Danielle said before turning to face the wall. Just incase she started to cry, she didn't want anyone to see.  
  
"Do you have any family that you can stay with?" Riker asked. Danielle didn't move. She stayed put, facing the wall.  
  
"No." She began, "We're the last of our line. If this happened..." She inhaled slightly before continuing. "It was planned for us to stay with Arriaty's godfather." She paused once more and inhaled a little deeper. "He was killed as well."  
  
"Lt. Carter?" Riker asked. Danielle nodded. "All right. We'll contact Starfleet."  
  
"Thanks." Danielle replied finally turning back around.  
  
Then Arriaty made her way up to the Captain. Her eyes still flooded but her face was dry. She opened her arms and hugged him below the waist. Riker felt extremely sympathetic for the girls. On instinct he picked Arriaty up and gave her a proper hug. That's when they began to fall. They fell lightly, and she sobbed quietly, but they still fell.  
  
Arriaty hugged Riker tight around the neck and dug her face into his shoulder. He told Arriaty softly that everything would be okay and rubbed her back lightly. It didn't take long to calm the girl down and soon enough she let go of him and shifted her body so Riker was holding her on his side.  
  
Arriaty had indicated that she wanted the Counselor now. Troi made her way over and took the girl from Riker and held her in a tight embrace. The hug lasted longer. A lot longer. Arriaty didn't seem to want to let go. And Troi was more than happy that the girl didn't want to let go. She wanted to hold Arriaty forever. Finally Arriaty had fallen to sleep in the Counselors arms.  
  
After Danielle pointed her in the right direction, Troi had brought the sleeping child into her bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders and kissed Arriaty on the forehead. "Goodnight little angel."  
  
Troi exited to see that Riker and Danielle hadn't exchanged any more words. She decided to break the silence.  
  
"Are you alright, Danielle?" Troi walked over to her placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. Troi felt Danielle stiffen up like a board as soon as they made contact. Danielle quickly nodded.  
  
"Peachy." Her expression still unchanged.  
  
Troi smiled then ran her hand down Danielle's arm and turned to Riker and followed him out the door.  
  
Going back to her own quarters, though only one deck above, seemed like an eternity for Troi. She had an unusual attachment to both girls that she couldn't explain. And as each second went by, all she could think about was them. And the harder she thought, the greater the urge became for her to break down and cry. 


	7. Starlfeet Communication

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

CHAPTER 7: Starfleet Communiqué

That night in the Riker quarters, the captain waited impatiently for a communiqué from Starfleet regarding the Taylor girls.

Troi was lying, in full uniform, on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to recapture the warmth and love radiating from the heart of two-year-old Arriaty from her memory. She wasn't as eager to hear from Starfleet.

Finally the message came through. The girls were indeed orphaned

"...A transport vessel will rendezvous with you in a week to collect the girls." The Starfleet Admiral on the screen reported.

"What will happen to them?" Riker asked with concern.

"They will be placed in the San Francisco Orphanage until we find a suitable home for them."

"Admiral," Troi piped in pulling the small computer more towards her. "What if someone on the ship has expressed an interest in taking the girls?" Riker's eyes flew open. This was the first time he heard any of this.

The Admiral thought a bit. "I'm sure if we pulled some strings that wouldn't be a problem." He scratched his chin as he went over what he would have to do in his head. "Who, might I ask, has expressed interest in caring for them?" Riker glanced over at his wife also curious of whom it was. He had a hunch though.

Troi swallowed hard. "Me, sir." She looked over to her husband whose eyes were as wide as they could go. His skin began to flush as he stood up.

"Can we get back to you Admiral?" With a quick acknowledgment from the Admiral, Riker folded the computer top down, and pulled Troi off to the side. "Take them into our home? Deanna, what are you thinking?" He was almost in a shout.

"Will, their mother has just died. They need to be with people they know." She said with a pleading force.

"They will be put into a nice, loving home Deanna. Starfleet will make sure of that." His voice had since calmed done a tone, but it still had volume.

Troi went to protest but she couldn't find anything to say. Her eyes sparkled over and she looked to the ground, trying to find something to concentrate on so she wouldn't cry. "Don't you think this is a nice and loving home?" She said softly.

"Deanna, if this is about starting a family..." He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Having a baby is always open for discussion."

Troi broke away from his grasp. She was in tears now. "No, it's not! It was never up for discussion! We agreed that we were to busy to start a family! And not to mention too old!" Her hands were now on her head just above her eyebrows as she begun to pace the room.

Riker inhaled deeply before saying, "Well we can open it up now. Do you want to have a baby, Deanna?"

Troi shook her head looking strait up into his blue eyes. "No Will. I want them." At that point Riker new that she had made up her mind and that he wouldn't win. "I have spent every day of the last month with Arriaty, and just seeing her makes me feel.." she searched through her mind for the right words. "I don't know, special maybe. Makes me feel worthy of love. And I wake up every morning anxious to see her. The best aprt of my day is seeing that girl smile." She was almost in a trance when she said this. Her voice was soft, but clear with a hint of joy as she spoke. "And Danielle. I haven't spent much time with her, but under the surface I see an intelligent, loving, but hurt girl. I think she would open more if she lived with us, I hear counselors work wonders." She winked at him.

Riker's face softened watching his wife go on about these girls as if they were hers in the first place. He was silent for a bit, but then he finally spoke.

"Are you sure, Deanna?" Troi nodded biting her bottom lip. Tears began to form in her eyes once more. Riker sighed. "I suggest you run it by the girls before we contact Starfeet.

Troi lightened up immediately. She embraced her husband before heading to speak with Danielle and Arriaty.


	8. A New Mommy

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

CHAPTER 8: A Family

The door to the Taylor quarters chimed. Danielle walked over and hit the panel on the wall to open the doors.

"How are you feeling Danielle?" Troi asked stepping in. Danielle had begun picking up objects off the table but stopped long enough to answer Troi with a shrug.

"I don't blame you. I wanted to talk to you about something. Actually, I wanted to talk to both you and Arriaty." Troi sighed. "But I don't want to wake her so she'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"But I'm awake now!" Troi heard the young girl. Arriaty stood in the doorway to her room.

"I see. And why is that Miss Arriaty? I thought I put you to bed." Troi asked in a joking tone.

"I drawed a picture. Wanna see?" Arriaty ran over to the Counselor and held a piece of paper up for her to see.

Troi took it. It was a little messy, but she was able to pick out shapes of what looked to be people. Arriaty pulled the paper back down and began to point at the objects.

"Dat's you." She pointed. Arriaty then moved her finger to the object next to her version of Troi. "And me." Troi squinted. Troi and Arriaty were holding hands in the picture. But there was another person in the picture. One with a big smile. "Dat's Dani." Arriaty pointed to the smile. "She only does dat when I'm being silly 'dough." Troi looked over to see that Danielle had left the room. Arriaty continued. "She only likes me. Oh! And Cole. She likes Cole too."

Troi knew very well who Cole was. Cole Richardson was a boy about Danielle's age that also lived on the ship.

"We're sayin' bye to mommy." Arriaty then took the picture from Troi and placed it on the table just as Danielle came back into the room.

"Danielle." Troi said taking hold of Arriaty's hand. "I really need to talk to you both. And this is very important, so I need both of your attention." She sat Arriaty down on the sofa, but the squirmy little two year old crawled on her sister's lap as soon as Danielle sat down.

"This has been a very hard day for both of you. And it's not going to get much easier..." Danielle silently probed Troi's thoughts as she rambled on, finding the reason she had come. Before Troi could continue, Danielle spoke.

"You want to adopt us?" This was asked in a dull, yet sarcastic/surprising tone. Arriaty looked over at her sister with a surprised look on her.

"Yes. Well, this will be ultimately your decision, but yes. I would love for the two of you to come and live with me and the Captain."

Arriaty jumped off of Danielle and walked over to Troi. "You wanna be my new mommy?"

Troi nodded. "Only if you want me to be." Arriaty smiled and opened her arms once again. Troi picked her up, and hugged the girl. She then turned her attention to Danielle. "I know this is sudden. But a transport vessel will be here within the week to pick you up. That will give you until that time to think about it.

"And if I refuse, where will the vessel be taking me?" Danielle asked.

"An orphanage. But only until they find a suitable home for you."

"It's sick how Starfleet deals with its orphaned children." Danielle said almost to herself. "Arriaty, I see, has made her choice. I think it would be best for her anyhow. She really likes you and Captain Riker. I feel that your home will be safe and loving and I'm comfortable knowing that. But as for me..." Deanna held her breath. She didn't like the way this was going. "I'll need time to think."

Deanna nodded. "We'll talk about the arrangements with Arriaty in the morning. Danielle nodded. And that was the last full conversation that the two had shared for the next 5 days. Arriaty then wiggled a bit and Troi put her down.

"I go bed now?" Arriaty asked almost disappointedly. Danielle nodded again. "Can you tuck me in?" Troi nodded and followed Arriaty into her room.

Arriaty jumped into her bed and got under the covers. Troi got on her knees on the side of the bed and pulled the covers up a bit higher. This was her second time she tucked the girl in, in one night. _I could seriously get used to this._

"Do you really wanna be my mom?" The little girl asked.

"Very much." Troi replied brushing the hair off of Arriaty's forehead.

"I want you to be my mommy too." The girl said tiredly. Her eyes were getting heavy, but she was still able to make intelligent conversation with the Counselor. "I don't 'fink my mommy will be mad if I called you mommy too."

"Only if you want to." Troi's eyes began to tear up again. "Goodnight." She said kissing Arriaty on the cheek. As Troi left the room she heard Arriaty say...

"I love bo'ff my mommies."

Troi left the Taylor quarters wiping the tears that ran down her face. She did not regret her decision at all.


	9. Silence

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Note from Me: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. This chapter will explain a few things so please read and review. Please feel free to add any input. It will be taken seriously if it fits my angle.

CHAPTER 9: A Glimpse

Riker had already fallen asleep when Troi arrived back in their quarters. He looked so peaceful so Troi tried her best not to wake him as she crawled in the bed beside him. Though she was tired, she couldn't bring herself to sleep. All she could think about was the light haired, blue-eyed girl that was soon to be hers. She already loved the girls. Both of them, even though only one returned it. She kept thinking about her future when sleep finally took her.

REM had finally kicked in and Arriaty was the first she saw in her dream. Troi smiled. She couldn't have been happier. She wanted the dream to last forever but soon into it she was pulled out of it by a harsh scream that echoed in her mind.

Troi shot up and shut her eyes tight. The scream was pure fear and pain. And it was growing louder. She finally recognized the scream. She never heard it before but she knew who it was coming from. "Danielle!"

The door to Danielle's room opened with ease. There, Troi found the teenager. From the perspiration on Danielle's forehead and the slight moans, Troi could tell immediately that the girl had contracted a fever and was in the midst of a horrible nightmare.

Out of instinct Troi grabbed Danielle's arm to try and wake her. All of a sudden her vision blurred slightly and she found herself in a new area. It was dark with the odd flashing of red. She could hear voices echoing around her in panic. _This must be what Danielle is dreaming._ Troi had figured out what happened.

Danielle's telepathic abilities where advanced for her age and had un-intentionally transmitted her dream into Troi.

Then Troi saw Commander Taylor and Lt. Carter rushing through some doors screaming at the engineers to stabilize the warp core. The Excursion exploded seconds later.

Troi gasped as she found herself back in 'the real world'. Danielle had awakened as well and realized that she wasn't the only one in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Danielle asked propping herself up.

"I heard you screaming. And, and then" Troi tried to find the right words to explain the link they had.

"You saw that?" Danielle asked a little worriedly scotching to the side creating distance between her and Troi.

Then it clicked. "You've had this dream before, haven't you? Only it's not a dream. Danielle, you can see into the future, can't you?"

Danielle nodded and smirked. "Odd though. That vision is now the past, yet I saw it again" She said this in a blank tone and quickly shrugged it off. "I saw her death coming since I was three. Don't know why it's having a paining effect on me though."

"Maybe it's because someone you loved just died." There Troi goes again, pointing out the obvious. Only she was wrong

Danielle shook her head. "I was a reminder of a terrible thing that happened to her. And she didn't let me forget it. Since I first saw her explode into millions of pieces I have prepared myself for this day."

Troi gave and understanding nod. Even though she disagreed with what Danielle had said. No child can fully prepare themselves for the death of a loved one.

"Do you have many others like this?" Troi asked curiously. As she awaited for an answer Troi kept thinking of how good it felt that Danielle was having a full conversation with her and might actually open up a bit more.

"Yup." Danielle replied. "One other."

"How bad?"

"Real bad. But at least after it happensâThe visions will finally cease and I will be silent." Danielle finished. "Goodnight Counselor."

Troi didn't get what she meant by '_The visions will finally cease and I will be silent.'_ And she wasn't about to ask. She saw perfectly that Danielle had closed the conversation and wanted her to leave. "Can we talk more tomorrow?"

Danielle shrugged. "Maybe." Then she rolled over facing the opposite wall.

Troi left and headed back to her quarters. _What did she mean by that?_

Authors note: Gold star for anyone who can guess.


	10. Abandon

DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 10: Crash Landing

The next morning chaos was running through the ship faster than the footsteps of young Arriaty. The ship had come into contact with an alien vessel and was just fired upon. Out of panic, Arriaty ran out of her quarters and got onto the nearest turbo-lift.

She told the computer to head for Counselor Troi's office.. The turbo-lift hummed as it made its way to its destination. The ship shook again. "Hurry!" the young girl screeched.

During the first few hits the Titan endured, Danielle was in a sound sleep and didn't wake until Arriaty was already halfway to the bridge. That last shock was her alarm. The initial hit knocked her off her bed.

"Arriaty?" Danielle struggled out of her muffled covers that laid with her on the floor. When free, Danielle searched her quarters finding no sign of her sister. The Titan was under real heavy fire and it took all of Danielle's strength to keep her up on her feet.

The doors of the turbo-lift flew open. Troi turned to see who had entered. "Arriaty!" She ran towards the little girl, scooped her up in her arms and braced for another impact.

"Taylor to Troi." Danielle hit her com-bage over and over again. Each time was a failed response. The individual communicators were not responding throughout the ship. Luckily, Riker was able to transmit a ship wide announcement.

"ALL HANDS! ABANDON SHIP!"

Danielle rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Great." While heading to the nearest escape pod Danielle tried to drown out all the noises in her head and concentrate on the one person she knew that could receive telepathic messages. _"Is Arriaty with you?" _Danielle was pretty sure the answer was yes. Her sister had a very strange attachment to the counselor and would most likely try to find her.

"_Yes. How close are you to an escape pod?"_

"_Coming up on an empty one now." _Danielle jumped in and waited a while longer for more to join her. 3 other crewmen joined shortly and the 4th and last person in shut the door and hit the launch button. "Captain?"


	11. A Moment

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Not even a Nintendo WII 

CHAPTER 11:

"Danielle!" Riker let out breathlessly. Looking around almost panicked he realized that she was alone. "Where's Arriaty? Is she with Deanna?" He wiped the sweat off his cheeks and sat down on a bench just as the escape pod departed the abandoned ship.

"Don't you know?" Danielle raised an eyebrow. The pod went silent. The two just stood staring at each other, both noticeably out of breath.

She new. Danielle new that Arriaty had made it to Troi safely. And that they were in a pod heading for the planet they had been orbiting. But the fact that the Captain, who was not just responsible for the ship and his crew, but his wife and soon-to-be adopted daughter, had no clue where they were. But there they stood. One with a look of defeat and exhaustion on their face. And the other pure fury.

"Please Danielle. Most of the ship-wide systems went down. Including communication. I went back to our quarters and they weren't there. Please. I need to know." Riker pleaded. Still Danielle didn't answer. Riker waited a few more moments before he continued. Tears ran down his face. "PLEASE! I know you're a Betazoid. I know you can sense their presence. Just tell me if their alive!" He grew angry and glared directly into her eyes. His love for Deanna was obviously deep. Danielle had never seen a captain or anyone with position and rank for that matter, break down in front of his inferiors.

Danielle pulled back her glare and obvious anger she focused on him. She turned her face to let go of a tear.

Arriaty was all she had. She loved her little sister more than anything in the world. She was also more than ready to give up her own life to save Arriaty. It was at this moment where Danielle felt every brick wall in her body collapse, letting out every emotion she bottled up. She exhaled deeply covering her face trying to shake off the feeling of completely breaking down with Riker.

Riker had noticed that more than obvious attempt. He stood and walked towards the young teen. Taking her hands in his he tried his best to comfort her. "Hey. I'm sorry. I am just… so worried about them."

Danielle shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I let her out of my site. I promised myself never to let that happen." She turned her head away trying to collect herself again. Her face now soaked with tears.

"You are too young to be that responsible. It's not your fault. If anything it's my fault for letting you two stay by yourselves. I just need to know if they're okay." He got down on his knees, still holding her hands.

She nodded wiping her face. "Yeah. They're with the other senior officers." She then smiled and let out a few laughs. "Arriaty got scared, so they've been playing a game of charades to keep her happy."

Riker smiled at this too. He stood and hugged Danielle tightly. "Thank you."

Danielle was a bit taken back from the gesture. No one, except her sister, ever shown her this much affection before. If you could call it that. Riker was just relieved that his new family was alright. At least, that's what she tried to convince herself. But feeling the same relief as the captain, she hugged back. Just then she knew. He was going to be the father Arriaty and she never had. She knew she really could trust this family with the most precious thing in the world to her. She was ready to let at least one more person into her heart. Just for a little while at least. This was probably the warmest she had felt in a long time.

_Deanna would have loved to see this moment. _Riker thought momentarily to himself.

Danielle pulled back with a look of pure amusement on her face. She obviously read his mind. "Don't you find that a bit creepy?"

"After meeting you? Nothing seems creepy anymore." They both laughed.


End file.
